1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic image transformation method and, more particularly, relates to a method for transforming a non-interlace format of a stereoscopic image into an interlace format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a 3D stereoscopic image is formed by combining two sets of image data in different visual angles, wherein one set of image data corresponds to left-eye visual angle, and the other set of image data corresponds to right-eye visual angle. When a 3D stereoscopic image is displayed, the left eye of a viewer merely sees the image data corresponding to left-eye visual angle, and the right eye of the viewer merely sees the image data corresponding to right-eye visual angle. Accordingly, a stereoscopic vision is generated in the brain of the viewer.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating an anaglyph stereoscopic image. FIG. 1B is an external view illustrating a pair of glasses for seeing an anaglyph stereoscopic image. So far, several methods for dividing image data into left-eye and right-eye image data have been disclosed. For example, the anaglyph theory is applied to the stereoscopic image. In the beginning, a normal image is divided into the left-eye and the right-eye image data. Afterward, red or blue color in the left-eye or right-eye image data is respectively filtered off. Finally, as shown in FIG. 1A, a stereoscopic image is formed by interlacing those two image data being processed before. As shown in FIG. 1B, a viewer needs to wear a pair of glasses with one red and one blue eyeglass, so as to enable his left eye and right eye to see respective color image. Consequently, the viewer will see a stereoscopic image.
Another technique utilizes a polarizer to generate two different polarizations, such that an image can be divided into left-eye and right-eye image data. For example, the polarizers can be attached onto each lens of two projectors respectively, such that the light emitted from one projector differs from the other one by 90 degrees. Then, by using a screen capable of keeping the polarization of light, the viewer can wear a pair of glasses having eyeglasses with two different polarizations to see a stereoscopic image.
Along with the progress in fabrication technique, a polarized film with the same line width as liquid crystal display (LCD) has been manufactured. Through the polarized film, the polarization of odd lines is perpendicular to that of even lines. When a viewer wears a pair of glasses with appropriate polarization, he/she will see a stereoscopic image.
However, if an aspect ratio of a panel does not comply with that of a stereoscopic image, the format of the image will be transformed into a wrong format, and a stereoscopic image can not be formed.
Referring to FIG. 2A, FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram illustrating a stereoscopic image 10 with a side-by-side format being transformed into an interlace format. As shown in FIG. 2A, the panel 12 is an interlaced panel, the aspect ratio of the panel 12 is 16:10 (the resolution is 1680*1050), and the aspect ratio of the stereoscopic image 10 is 4:3. When the format of the stereoscopic image 10 is being transformed into another, the left part of the image 10 on the panel 12 will be extended to a width of 1680 and be transformed into odd scanning lines as image 10a shown in FIG. 2A. The right part of image 10 on the panel 12 will also be extended to a width of 1680 and be transformed into even scanning lines as image 10b shown in FIG. 2A. Finally, the odd and even scanning lines can be interlaced to form a stereoscopic image.
Referring to FIG. 2B, FIG. 2B is a schematic diagram illustrating an interlace format of the stereoscopic image 10. Obviously, a completely stereoscopic image can not be formed by interlacing the left-eye and right-eye image data, because it will make the viewer uncomfortable.
Referring to FIG. 3A, FIG. 3A is a schematic diagram illustrating a stereoscopic image 14 with an above-and-below format being transformed into an interlace format. As shown in FIG. 3A, the panel 16 is an interlaced panel, the aspect ratio of the panel 16 is 16:10 (the resolution is 1680*1050), and the aspect ratio of the stereoscopic image 14 is 16:9. When the format of the stereoscopic image 14 is being transformed into another, the upper part of the image 14 on the panel 16 will be extended to a height of 1050 and be transformed into odd scanning lines as image 14a shown in FIG. 3A. The lower part of the image 14 on the panel 16 will also be extended to a height of 1050 and be transformed into even scanning lines as image 14b shown in FIG. 3A. Finally, the odd and even scanning lines can be interlaced to form a stereoscopic image.
Referring to FIG. 3B, FIG. 3B is a schematic diagram illustrating an interlace format of the stereoscopic image 14. Obviously, a completely stereoscopic image can not be formed by interlacing the left-eye and right-eye image data, because it will make the viewer uncomfortable.
Therefore, in a display system, the main scope of the invention is to provide a method for transforming a non-interlace format of the stereoscopic image into an interlace format, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.